Winter Tears
by Shin Oe
Summary: Jyuushiro Ukitake is living life as per the usual when a chunk of his past came back to visit him.  Who is this new Vice Captain and what is her relationship to our candy-loving taicho?  Will love bloom in the 13th division? UKITAKE X OC
1. Chapter 1: The 13th Vice Captain

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OCCness…please pardon those. As much as I love writing, I also need your reviews. It's important for us writers…it's like…AIR to us…GASOLINE… So please, READ & REVIEW. Domo~

**Chapter One: The 13****th**** Vice Captain**

* * *

><p>For Jyuushiro Ukitake, it was something rushed. He has never heard a wind of the recruitment for his new vice captain and just yesterday, he was informed that the captain commander has chosen one for him. Perhaps it was because his coughs have been terrible lately and he was too sick the other week to even care about the announcements.<p>

His new vice captain is arriving today and sadly, he is not happy about it. Truthfully, he wanted someone from his own squad to assist him. It will take more effort to get a new one to adjust with the everyday chores in the 13th division. He took a glance at his 3rd seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki that are walking behind him. He sure wanted one of them to be his vice captain. But he can't go against the captain commander's decision of course...

"I heard the new vice captain is arriving today, taicho..." Kotetsu asked softly.

Jyuushiro twitched a bit at that question he so longed to avoid.

"Yes." He simply answered and to avoid it all together he added, "It's a wonderful morning, isn't it. Ah...remind me to take a walk later today."

"Hai, taicho." Kotsubaki answered curtly.

From then on, all is silent as they walk towards the main receiving room of the 13th Division. Jyuushiro feels responsible for this to happen. He is very mindful of his condition and if he isn't sick, the captain commander might have given him the honor of choosing his own vice captain. 'Ah...but there is no sense in crying over spilled milk...' he thought to himself as he entered the room.

Jyuushiro seated himself at the far middle end of the room and waited. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki seated on both his sides. For a moment, there is silence until a black butterfly arrived and sent word that the new vice captain is at the gates.

"Go and fetch your new vice captain, Kotetsu." Jyuushiro ordered with a rueful smile.

"Hai, taicho." Kotetsu stood up, bowed and went on her way. She is partly disheartened that she was not chosen as the new vice captain. But of course, she is yet to achieve her bankai and it's not suprise why the captain commander did not choose her as well. She has not experienced fierce combats with hollows and other enemies. It is to no question that Captain Ukitake's vice captain should be experienced in the mind and as well as physically prepared for battle.

When she arrived at the gates, she saw a woman almost as tall as her captain. Her back was to her so she was not able to see her face yet. The woman possess long rave locks that stretches to her buttocks and fair complexion. She slowly approached the woman. "Are you the new vice captain?" She asked.

Setsuna turned to see a young woman with short orange hair. "Ohayo. I'm not sure if I got the right gate...but since you're asking. I think I made it. Yes, I'm the new vice captain assigned to the 13th division. I'm Oe Setsuna. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." She greeted.

Kotetsu was surprised that the woman is very pretty despite the worn out shinigami uniform. "Ah...hai. I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, the 3rd seat of this division. It's nice to meet you, Oe-fukotaicho." She bowed curtly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kotetsu-chan." Setsuna answered.

"Please follow me. Ukitake-taicho is waiting in the main receiving room." Kotetsu turned and walked towards the room followed by the new comer. As they walked silently, the taller shinigami started talking.

"So, is he still coughing endlessly?"

"I beg your pardon, Oe-fukotaicho?" Kotetsu stopped and turned to face the vice captain.

"Jyuushiro - your captain...and my captain" Setsuna answered, correcting herself. "Is he still barking like a dog?"

Kotetsu was confused if she's to laugh or not because her new vice captain is showing concern more than humor in her eyes. "I...well...its getting worst recently."

"I see..." Setsuna answered with a sigh. She is very sad to know that. Looking up, she forced a smile. "Have you served him his tea already?"

Kotetsu shook her head slowly.

Setsuna took a pouch from her bag and gave it to the young girl. "Please put a spoonful in the kettle." She instruct and saw the doubt in Kotetsu's eyes. She smiled. "Ah...it's good to know that he has loyal subjects... Don't worry. It's something I've tested for so long. I am formerly from the 4th squad, you see..."

Kotetsu smiled wider at this. 'I see now why she was chosen...' she thought. "It's not far, vice captain." She took the pouch and hid it in her sleeve leading the way. "The captain is waiting."

Two shadows arrived in front of the main room's shoji door. Jyuushiro's eyes shot open.

"Oe Setsuna, reporting for duty. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Setsuna bowed to everyone as she presented herself in front of her captain. It's been so long since she last saw him. She frowned at how tired Jyuushiro Ukitake looks. 'He has work himself out too much...' she sighed. "Will we be standing here all day, taicho?" She smiled playfully.

Hearing that voice rendered Jyuushiro immobile. It's been so long, he thought. He stood up and accidentally knocked down a few scrolls beside him. Kotsubaki caught the scrolls. "Thank you, Kotsubaki-san." He fixed himself and smiled as best he can. "Let us take a walk in the gardens, Oe-san." Jyuushiro turned to Kotsubaki. "Please carry on with the daily routine." he ordered.

"Of course, taicho." Kotsubaki answered and watched as the captain and the vice captain left for the gardens. "The way he reacted... He must know Oe-fukotaicho from before..." He mused.

"Yes... I also noticed how close they are when Oe-fukotaicho called the captain by his first name casually." Kotetsu nodded as she stood by Kotsubaki.

"There is only one way to find out..." Kotsubaki grinned and looked at Kotetsu. "Go ask Kyoraku-taicho and I'll take care of your chores."

"H-hai!" Kotetsu grinned back and rushed out of the gates to the 8th Division. Finding out about their captain's past sure is interesting. 'The way he reacted a while ago...there must be something between those two...' her grin widened at the thought. 'Kyoraku-taicho will be a big help.'

**TBC**

A/N: Hello! I hope you like this first chap and continue reading and hoping for the next chap. But yeah, I NEED REVIEWS! ((^_^))


	2. Chapter 2: A Concubine

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OCCness…please pardon those. As much as I love writing, I also need your reviews. It's important for us writers…it's like…AIR to us…GASOLINE… So please, **READ & REVIEW**. Ja matta~

**Chapter Two: A Concubine**

* * *

><p>Ito Maaku leisurely walked through the hallways of the 11th Division. He has been assigned as one of the 4th seat serving under Madarame Ikkaku. He is quite satisfied though...being able to work with the infamous bald brawler of the 11th division. In fact, he is pretty proud that he made it in the 11th Division. Friends at home will be impressed with this achievement.<p>

He is currently ordered to pass Madarame's report to Yachiru-fukotaicho and is a bit nervous at how things might turn out. He has seen many fights done by the cute vice captain and it ain't nothing to be happy about. As he entered the vice captain's room, he slowly bowed his head and greeted, "Ito Maaku, serving under Madarame-san, reporting." When he looked up, he noticed that the cute captain is eating loads of candy.

"Hai, Maaku-kun. Please leave it on the table." Yachiru patted the desk and continued eating a big peppermint lollipop.

"Hai, fukotaicho..." Maaku answered nervously and slowly walked towards the table.

"Neh, neh...Maaku-kun..." Yachiru stopped eating and stared at the newbie. "You love fighting, neh?"

All Maaku could do is nod his head. 'Nyah...Yachiru-fukotaicho is so kawai!' he thought. It's his first time seeing her this close.

"YOSH!" Yachiru shouted and threw the lollipop away. She stood up on the desk and pointed at Maaku. "You will be in our team! The upcoming Fighting Festival will be held next month! We will surely take the grand prize! AHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!" She laughed maniacally.

Maaku cowered at this sudden reaction from his cute little chibi fukotaicho. 'She turned into a monster...' He cried to himself.

"NEH, MAAKU-KUN..." Yachiro grinned. "You better try your hardest. If you loose, I'll see to it you won't get on your feet for a month...he-he-he..."

Maaku's last memory was darkness.

Kotetsu entered the gardens. A gust of wind passed and her eyes were directed to the lone cherry blossom tree in the center of the garden where the captain is currently resting on a picnic blanket. She hurried towards him and greeted when she's near. "Ohayo, Kyoraku-taicho!"

"Ah! Kotetsu-chan!" Shunsui smiled brightly. "Now to whom do I owe this pleasure of seeing such a pretty young lady first thing in the morning?" He motioned for the latter to sit in front of him.

Kotetsu giggled at the teasing. "Mou, Kyoraku-taicho... I'm here to inquire about our new vice captain."

"Aha! Hai, hai... I bet you're wondering about why she knows your captain so much?" Shunsui grinned. "And well..since I'm bored today...and Nanao-chun is avoiding me..." He sighed dramatically. "I'll tell you a story."

"Arigatou!" Kotetsu beamed and listened as the captain started.

"Now...once upon a time..."

**1000 (or so) YEARS AGO**

* * *

><p><em>"Neh, Kyoraku. Aren't you afraid that Ukitake might surpass your popularity?"<em>

_I laughed at the question. I was so young, then. I was in my 2nd year in the academy and Jyuushiro and I are pretty much the focus of everyone in school. He's a charming idiot while I'm...well...I'm just charming. Anyway... "Are you kidding me? That dog doesn't even have a girlfriend! Besides, I'm not really competing with him. He's a good guy. Though...I did set my eyes on something...that he already has..."_

_"You mean, Koi Setsuna?"_

_Ahhh, yes. The other person that's as popular as we were back then is the strong-willed, Koi Setsuna. She's one of the prettiest girls in the academy and one of the smartest too. People adored her and that includes your clumsy captain. How did I manage to find out? It was easy. Jyuushiro is as transparent as a clear glass. He would always shut up when Setsuna is around discussing projects and debates. He would always leave his umbrella by her locker whenever it rains. I had a lot of fun teasing him._

_"Shunsui!" Jyuushiro called. It was our graduation ceremony and the idiot did not even try to confess his feelings for Setsu-chan. She was a year younger and still has to finish up her one year. "Omedetto!"_

_"Omedetto, my ass." I recalled shouting as I took him by the ear and whispered, "I thought you told her already?"_

_Jyuushiro was a coward. He laughed sheepishly at me then. "I'm sorry. I just can't get myself to tell her. Besides, what if i die in our first mission or something happens. She's still studying." He reasoned._

_I was really about to choke him to death when the subject of our conversation showed herself. "Setsu-chan."_

_"Omedetto, neh...Shunsui-sempai... Jyuushiro...-sempai." She greeted...taking it slow at the last name she called. It was obvious she loves him. I knew...the first time i confessed to her and got busted. HAHHAHAHA! Yeah...I got busted. But, the way they were staring at each other...boy...you should have seen it. They were meant to be together. "Neh, Jyuushiro-sempai... Can I talk to you in private?" By gods! When she asked those words, I was giving Jyuushiro the nudge already. For pete's sake!_

_"Uh..ha-hai, Koi-san."_

_I observed them by hiding behind a nearby tree. Jyuushiro was too frazzled to notice my riatsu...well...they were both nervous enough to not locate me._

_"Neh, Jyuushiro-sempai..." Setsuna started. I could tell she's nervous. Her hands are shaking a bit and her eyes aren't looking at Jyuushiro at all. "I...I like you."_

_Jyuushiro, that dumbass answered, "Well... I like you too, Setsu-chan. You've been a great friend to me."_

_At the mention of the word, friend...Setsu-chan lost hope. "I see..." It was her pride that stopped her from saying anything. She looked up and smiled a bright smile. "I'm glad. Uhm... I hope I can be a good shinigami and work in your division someday."_

_AHHHH! The heartache! I wanted to kill Jyuushiro at that time. How can he do that to such a pretty lady! But then, the story went on. We became captains, as you know. And after a few months, news came of an engagement offered by a cousin to the king to a student in the academy. I was of course, intrigued and found out in no time that it was Setsu-chan. She was chosen to be a concubine of the 3rd prince. I immediately made my way to Jyuushiro who was no where to be found. I noticed from several of his friends that he was away for a mission._

_I sent a butterfly to inform him. But he never came back. I was sitting at the footsteps of his division gates when he arrived a month later. I did not say anything but I handed him the invitation. I glared at him before leaving him speechless. It rained then. It rained hard. I watched him from afar as he threw the invitation away without even opening it._

_At the wedding day, everyone was happy. The halls of the palace were decorated lavishly and the courtesans gaily chattered like there's no tomorrow. Everyone was happy except for the bride. No one saw her though. But behind the shadow of her bridal veil, i could feel the tears streaming down. That young girl had a lot of pride. And on that day, she threw that pride away just to mock Jyuushiro...at the cost of her freedom...of course._

**TBC**

A/N: Hello! I hope you like this first two and continue reading and hoping for the next chap. But yeah, I NEED **REVIEWS**! ((^_^))


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OOC. Thank you **JOCEEEY** for being HUMAN! XD You know, not just reading and reading but also replying… Your replies keep me writing. So please, **READ & REVIEW**. Ja matta~

**Chapter Three: THE VISIT**

* * *

><p>Jyuushiro Ukitake is a man of his word. And when he once said centuries ago that he will no longer be affected by flimsy emotions, he meant it. He did... And now, looking at the very object of his affection for so long a time, he wonders if he really meant what he vowed. Forgetting her was more painful than his ailment. This sudden turn of events surprised him to the highest level. Why? Why do i have to see her now, he thought. "How did you get yourself into this division?"<p>

Setsuna was amused at the question. "What do you mean, taicho?"

"You were not able to graduate from the academy. Why then were you given the title, vice captain? How?" Jyuushiro asked as calmly as he can.

Setsuna chuckled. After living her life like a doll for years, she did not deny the hatred she felt towards this man. He destroyed her. "Well...how cocky of you to talk to me like so, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Have you forgotten that I am a princess?"

Jyuushiro closed his eyes at this controlling his anger. There are a few people who could push him to the walls of his patience, too few...namely, this woman. Indeed, he acknowledges her as his superior in formal occasions of the court. But! "I am sorry, hime. You might be a princess, but as long as you are under my command, you must abide by the laws of the 13 Divisions. I am sure you know of this?"

"Of course. But do not think I am here all because I requested to be placed by your side." Setsuna nodded and took a step closer. She looked at her captain's eyes. "Do you dare think I begged to be with you once more, Jyuushiro...sempai? That I have asked the captain commander to specifically place me here? I apologize if i disappoint you. But I was requested to be placed here. If you do not want me around, just say so." She added.

"I did not say that." Jyuushiro looked up, concern in his eyes. "I was...was just..."

"Enough of this." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "I am here as your vice captain and nothing more. What happened years ago were forgotten. I will do what I'm told. I will follow orders and fulfill my duty. Do you have any complaints?" She looked back at her captain who is now smiling.

"I have none, Setsu-ch-." Jyuushiro answered but was cut.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT." Setsuna enunciated. "I am married to the 3rd prince. I am now a member of the House of Oe. So please, taicho. Do not forget that, onegaishimasu."

Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "Hai, Oe-fukotaicho. I will not." The mention of that name is like poison to his lips. He knew then the consequences of his weaknesses. He knew, but he never dared to take that step.

"Then, I will be fixing my new room, taicho." Setsuna bowed and turned back towards the halls.

* * *

><p>Maaku opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. A shrilling laughter immediately made him take the pillow and shield himself as the door opened.<p>

"Neh, neh...taicho. You should've said goodbye to Hinamori-chan." Matsumoto Rangiku teased as she closed the door behind her. She turned to find the stranger is already awake. "Ah! Maaku-kun! Yachiru-chan delivered you here. She said it is a pain to send you to the 4th division since it's too far away... Are you feeling okay now?"

"Why are you here?"

Maaku immediately turned his attention to the 10th Division captain, Hitsugaya Toushro. He swallowed hard. "Gomen, Hi-hitsugaya-taicho. I was...well...left here by Yachiru-fukotaicho."

Toushiro snorted and went to his desk. "Fix yourself. If you are feeling alright now, get back to your division." He ordered.

Maaku bowed his head a couple of times. "Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho!" He fixed himself and went out of the room without even thanking because of fear. 'I wonder how such a small captain produce such horrifying aura...' he thought to himself as he walked back to his division. As he turned a corner, he bumped onto someone.

"Sumimasen deshta."

Maaku opened his eyes to behold a beauty. But how the sunshine is brighter in an instant. "Uh..ah...gomen, gomen." He stood up and helped the beautiful woman. He remembered he saw her in the 13th division before. "I was thinking things over..."

"Me too..." Kotetsu answered.

Maaku scratched his head as he blushed. "Uhm...My name's Ito Maaku of the 11th squad. And you are?" He asked shyly.

Kotetsu smiled. "Kiyone Kotetsu of the 13th Squad. It's nice to meet you Ito-san."

Maaku stared for like a whole year. He can't take that pretty face off his mind until...

"Oi, Ito!"

"hmmm?" Maaku asked in a love-sick manner - grinning like a wuss. "AHH!" He immediately stood up and bowed. "Madarame-sama!"

"Keh! You're slacking off again, boke! Follow me! We have work to do." Ikkaku growled and walked off followed by his assistant.

* * *

><p>Jyuushiro did his daily routine despite the thoughts that clouds his mind. As he flipped through several documents regarding the reports of his subordinates, he saw hers - Setsuna's. 'Her handwriting never ceases to amaze me...' The clean strokes of the writings were like a work of art - straight and with no mistakes.<p>

He turned to the tea beside him and poured a cup. Slowly, he sipped. 'My body seems to be in top shape these days...' he said to himself. 'Must be because she's - AH! No, no... I shouldn't think of such things... She's married to the 3rd pri -' He was about to put his cup on the table when the shoji door opened and Kotetsu with a horrified look entered.

"Ta-ta-taicho! I tried to stop him..." Kotetsu exclaimed. "De-de-demo!"

"Are you Jyuushiro Ukitake-San of the 13th Division?"

Jyuushiro stood up. A man wearing such fine floral silk and beautiful blonde hair that stretches to his back appeared behind Kotetsu. He is obviously very agitated. And he is obviously...royalty. "Hai."

The prince glared at Kotetsu. "Leave us." He ordered. As soon as she did, he turned to the 13th division captain. "I am Prince Reiji of the Oe Clan. I am here to pay a visit to my 3rd wife. I heard she returned and was assigned as your vice captain."

Jyuushiro was surprised that the prince tone is calm and firm. He motioned for him to sit. "Yes, your highness. She is my new vice captain."

Reiji's eyebrows furrowed. "I...do not know why she is always so temperamental. Ever since we got married, she has always done what she wanted." He shook his head.

"She was always stubborn, your highness." Jyuushiro smiled at the memory of a young Setsuna.

Reiji looked up in surprise. "You know her from before?"

"Hai, your highness." Jyuushiro answered. "She was my kohai." There was silence then. The prince is deep in thought and he doesn't want to disturb that. 'What does he mean by her return?' he asked himself.

"My wife...she...she never think much of me." Reiji said in a hushed tone chuckling a bit. "I want to give her everything...I love her so much. Even if I was only permitted to take her as a concubine, I was always by her side until she wanted something else." He paused.

Jyuushiro said nothing.

"Will you care to listen, Ukitake-san? This man's tale is far too heavy to carry alone..." Reiji smiled sadly at the shinigami. When the captain nodded, he continued. "A month after our marriage, she asked to be sent to a special mission. I cannot deny her that. I myself was busy with the family's prestige and businesses that I seldom visit her. I agreed to her request knowing that she was trained and honed as a warrior. I let her go because I know how sad it is to be alone." He looked out the window and continued. "After a month, I began to worry. I asked the captain commander about her but he said that the mission can last till 10 to 20 years. And for 20 years she did not come back. 20 years after, I saw her in the parade grounds when I was sent to inspect the troops. She was assigned to head a team infiltrating Hueco Mundo. That terrified me. I asked her to be stripped from the squad and to be brought home."

"And then, your highness?" Jyuushiro asked, listening intently.

"I visited her everyday." Reiji continued. "But the palace servants told me she would not eat anything unless I let her go."

It is at that time that Jyuushiro noticed the prince loved Setsuna very much.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: I was actually told by a friend who read this way before that she'd like Prince Reiji to die. HAHAHHAHA! And when she read this chapter, she was like… "DAMN YOU, LITTLE GIT!" Hahahhaha! I made her love the prince. Hope you like this chapter! **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4: True Lies

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OOC. Thank you for reading this. I know most of you guys don't read my words as a writer. -,- uhum~ Anyway, Thanks JOCEEEY for the reviews. I hope you guys give me reviews coz I'm running low on BATTERY.

**Chapter Four: TRUE LIES**

* * *

><p>The tension grew as the two men sit facing each other. The passing breeze is the only sound one can hear until the prince sighed. "I do not know what to do with Setsuna." He looked at the man in front of him. "I know she will be very angry if she finds out I dropped by. So I trust you won't say anything to her..."<p>

"Of course, your highness." Jyuushiro bowed.

"I will be leaving her in your care then..." Reiji slowly stood up, his long hair flowing behind him. "I have businesses to finish back in the palace. I wish I could talk to you longer, Ukitake-san. Perhaps another time? I would really love to hear about Setsuna before I met her..." Reiji smiled sadly.

Jyuushiro could only bow. Would he dare tell the prince...no...the husband of that woman that he was infatuated with his wife? Yes...**WAS**...**WAS**...he reminded himself. But it was more like he's fooling his psyche. "Of course, your highness."

"Well, then." Reiji turned and left the room.

Jyuushiro sat there pondering the things that have happened. It is a good thing that he sent Setsuna to check the barracks and get to know the men. If not, it would have been disastrous, he thought. 'Come to think of it...despite my worries, I haven't had a cough since she arrived...' He turned to stare at the kettle curiously. 'The tea also has a distinctive taste that wasn't there before...' With this, he poured himself another cup and sip slowly. He nearly spat the liquid out when the door immediately opened.

"TAICHO!"

"Kotetsu-san? What is the matter?" Jyuushiro asked the disheveled shinigami. He placed the cup on the table and stood up.

"Oe-fukotaicho...sh-she is fi-fighting one of the men from the 11th's division." Kotetsu stammered. "I can't stop them, taicho. They're near the 10th division grounds...near the cherry blossom trees."

Jyuushiro's brows furrowed and he immediately ran for it. He could tell Kotetsu is following behind him as he started to shunpu towards the said location. When he arrived, ten shinigamis are already down on the ground and his vice captain yawning in front of the other 20 or so. "**STOP THIS!"**

Setsuna turned to see her captain...angry. "Taicho. I thought you're busy with office work?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Jyuushiro asked as he stopped in front of his vice captain.

"Oh, nothing really... Just that they wanted me to prove myself." Setsuna shrugged. "I didn't even take my sword out yet."

Just then, Madarame Ikkaku arrived with his assistant. "**WHAT HAPPENED HERE! WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE OUR DIVISION?**" He bellowed. But when he saw the 13th captain, he immediately made a curt bow. "Taicho." He acknowledged.

Setsuna chuckled. "Haha... I was the one challenged, Ikkaku-san."

Ikkaku raised his head to see the princess of the Oe Clan. He once saw her in one of his escort missions a few years back. "HIME! Who dares stain your beauty?" He took out his zanpakuto. "I will smite them all! Show yourselves?"

Jyuushiro smacked his face with his hands. "**EVERYONE**, please...leave and forget what happened here. No one is severely wounded so...get your men out of here, Ikakku...before Hitsugaya-taicho hears about a rumble in his territory."

Ikkaku immediately bowed to the captain and to the princess. "Suman _(sorry)_, taicho...fuko-taicho..." He ordered everyone out of the area as he barked punishments and curses.

"Hah! The new shinigami's are really funny." Setsuna chuckled but was stopped by Jyuushiro's glare.

"If you wish to taint the name of the 13th Division…as you will, then." Jyuushiro said blankly. "I am patient...but remember, I have my limits. Submit your reports to me first thing in the morning and an apology to the 11th Division Captain. I hope this will not happen again." He turned and left her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long when Matsumoto Rangiku got to hang out with the new vice captain. They first met in vice-captain meetings and got to know each other well by hanging out after work. Now, they're currently drinking in the usual pub they're patronizing.<p>

"So, Setsu-chan... What gives huh? Why do you insist on living like a commoner when in fact you're a princess?" Matsumoto drawled the question and chugged down a bottle of beer. "That doesn't make sense, darling…"

Setsuna laughed at this. "Oh come on! There's nothing good about being a princess. All you do is make yourself beautiful and sit around...urgh! You can't even walk out of the palace! Though I'd have to say…the food is great. Besides that, nothing~""

"Hah! Liar!" Rangiku nodded. "I see... I could just imagine. And all that surrounds you are ugly guards and potato-faced servants...ahh... Where's the fun in that, huh? I can see why you don't want to be a princess..." With this, they both laughed. "So, how are you these days? What's up with Ukitake-taicho recently, he's been attending the captain's meeting every week...no news of sickness either. It all started when you arrived... Have you been doing something?" Rangiku curiously stared at her new friend.

"Ah, Ran-chan. I think it's because of my beauty!" Setsuna joked.

"Hilarious!" Rangiku laughed even louder banging the table. "I bet you make Ukitake-taicho cry back then?" When she saw Setsuna nod, Rangiku guffawed. She turned to the bartender and shouted, "More beer! More beer! AHAHHAHAHA!"

"Anything you say, my beauty." The handsome bartender grinned.

"Awh..." Rangiku blushed to the fullest and took the man by his collar. She hugged him to her bossom. "You're so flattering...HAHAHAHAH!" She threw him off at the wall.

"Neh, Ran-chan..." Setsuna moaned. "How can we get our beer now?" She watched as the red-head dozed off with the bartender in her arms. 'I'm no liar, Ran-chan. I never lie.' She placed the money on the table and left the bar.

* * *

><p><em>It was in her 2nd year in the academy when she comes to meet Kyoraku Shunsui, a very popular student and favorite of the headmaster. He is quite entertaining and would ask her for help in certain subjects especially in healing techniques that is her specialty. But she's no fool. She knows he was doing it to get in her pants.<em>

_"You know, Setsu-chan... You're the brightest girl I've met." Shunsui said as they entered the library together._

_"Kyoraku-sempai...you're such a player..." Setsuna chuckled. "The girls are darting daggers at me again...see... You shouldn't be too close. I might get myself murdered for this. Haha.." She placed her books on the table. Kyoraku seated himself opposite to her._

_"Ahhh, Setsu-chan. You shouldn't bother about them, really..." Shunsui grinned. "I can't help being the object of all their affections, you know. But I'll make sure they won't do you any harm..."_

_"Hai." Setsuna smiled and flipped through the book she's reading. Just behind Kyoraku sits Jyuushiro Ukitake. She observed him carefully. The young man coughs once in a while and continues reading again. "Neh, Kyo-sempai... Isn't he your friend?" She asked pointing behind Kyoraku._

_Shunsui raised a brow and turned to find Jyuushiro reading a book. "Indeed." He turned back to Setsuna. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, it's because he keeps on coughing..." Setsuna hesitated for a while. "Hmmm...do you think it's okay to ask him if I can concoct a medicine for his ailment? I'm really good at those sort of things, you know. Maybe I can help him."_

_Shunsui was surprised at the sudden interest regarding Jyuushiro. 'Maybe she's just curious as to what causes Jyuushiro's relentless coughing...she is aiming to be in the 4th squad after all...' he thought. "I'll ask him then." He grinned and turned to Jyuushiro._

_"Hai. Arigato, Kyo-sempai." Setsuna nodded happily. But was shocked when the older student waved and called the other one. "Not now, Kyo-" She was about to say when the white-haired upperclassman seated himself beside her friend._

_"Ah, Jyuushiro. Let me introduce this rare flower, Koi Setsuna." Shunsui grinned. "She's asking why you keep on barking. Hehe."_

_Jyuushiro immediately blushed. "Did it bother you? Gomenasai." (So sorry…)_

_"Ah! Iye. It doesn't bother me at all." Setsuna also blushed back as she saw the upperclassman turn his head to the side in embarrassment. "I...I am curious as to why that happens..." She explained._

_Shunsui patted Jyuushiro. "She's an aspiring healer, Jyuushiro. You should let her examine you." He encouraged._

_When Jyuushiro looked up, he nodded slowly. How could he be embarrassed so bluntly in front of the girl he likes? "H-how can I help you?" He nervously asked and opened his book to look natural._

_Setsuna chuckled. "I won't do something bad, Ukitake-sempai."_

_"Uh, I know." Jyuushiro smiled as he scratched his head._

_"Nah! Call him Jyuushiro-sempai." Shunsui corrected as he put an arm on Jyuushiro's shoulders. "He'll be your lab rat till he graduates."_

_"Hey, I didn't even say anything yet…" Jyuushiro complained._

_"Oh really? It's better you trust this capable chick here or suffer in Unohana-chan's wrath…" Shunsui smirked._

_"I'm in." Jyuushiro laughed nervously._

* * *

><p>AN: Cute…Jyuushiro~ Awh… NOW, **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking Contradiction

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OOC. Thank you for reading this. I know most of you guys don't read my words as a writer. So here we go...after weeks of procrastination, I'm continuing this all because of one PM. Domo, BleachyJas for taking time to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: WALKING CONTRADICTION<br>**

Setsuna laid herself down on the porch outside her office. It's been weeks now and she have taken the daily routine like a breeze. "I could get use to this..." She whispered to herself. Unlike in the palace where everyone is running after her and waiting...this is much more peaceful. A cool breeze passed by and she looked up to see her captain walking towards her from the gardens. "Interesting..." She said to herself. Jyuushiro Ukitake avoided her from the very beginning. It's true that they attend the weekly Captain-Vice Captain Meetings together but it's as far as it goes. She grinned to herself as she made no motion of straightening up.

"Good afternoon, Oe-Fukotaicho." Jyuushiro stared at his subordinate who seems to be taking a break from her duties. "Isn't it too early to take a break?" He slowly seated himself beside her lying figure. Earlier, he was obligated to visit the 4th division with regards to his daily medicine. Unohana-Taicho informed him that he seems to be getting well. This, however did not sit well with him. It was obvious that he started getting better when Setsuna Oe entered the division.

"It's never too early, Taicho..." Setsuna answered not opening her eyes.

"Indeed..." Jyuushiro looked down at his vice captain. _It seems that she never really changed... All those years and she still looks the same..._ He noted her long locks though. He cleared his throat. "I have a question."

Setsuna opened one eye to find Jyuushiro staring at the sky. "Go ahead..."

"Have you been putting something in my tea?" Jyuushiro asked not bothering to see her reaction. "I've been tasting something in the tea for a while now."

Setsuna stretched her body and sat up with one arm supporting her. "I have been putting something in your tea... Is it affecting you? Good or bad?" She asked seriously.

Jyuushiro shook his head. "Good... Haven't felt this good for a long time." He smiled ruefully and looked at her. "But tell me what is it made of?"

Setsuna raised a brow and looked away. "I think...that's for me to know..." She got up and dusted herself. "And for you to research about."

Jyuushiro followed her as she headed for the gates. "Wait a minute, fukotaicho. I need your answer. It is not normal to cure my disease as quickly as you have. I know for a fact that it is not easy. I've researched my body for years." He took hold of her arm and yanked her to face him.

"Can't you just admit it, taicho? I'm better than you are when it comes to researching." Setsuna shrugged and took her arm from his grasp. "Let's just say that I've improved when I was away..." She saw the pained expression on his face and grinned. "What's wrong?"

Jyuushiro knew what she's keeping and he's afraid to know the truth. "Tell me, Setsu-"

Setsuna lashed out by then. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She took several steps away from him. "I'm no longer that naive little girl following you around, Ukitake-taicho. I'm a princess! I'm a married woman-"

"WHO DOESN'T LOVE HER HUSBAND!" Jyuushiro cut in. He glared at her with accusing eyes. "The prince visited me and asked me how you were doing. He told me everything! He loves his wife but his wife avoids him, he says. How can you do this! Play with other people's feelings! You're his wife!"

"Concubine!" Setsuna corrected. She suddenly felt someone heading for their hallways. She fixed herself and snorted softly. "I see that he checked on me." She smirked and started to walk away. "My husband is a meddling fool... Oh well, I think I'll be filing a leave of absence for a week, taicho. It seems that the prince misses me."

Jyuushiro grabbed at her coat to hold her back. They're not finished with the conversation...not if he can help it but he suddenly felt a jolt in his chest. "AHHCKK!" He clutched himself and fell on the floor trying hard to breathe. "JYUUSHIRO!" That's the last thing he heard as he saw Sestuna's worried face staring at him.

* * *

><p>The moment he opened his eyes, Jyuushiro took a big intake of breath as if he just came out of being underwater. Shunsui stared at him along with familiar eyes. "How...long has it been?" He rasped.<p>

"3 days...I guess..." Shunsui answered as he observed his friend who's sitting up. "What really happened? Setsu-chan called for me. She told me you got a sudden seizure." He paused as he looked at Jyuushiro rub his eyes. Just as he said the words, Setsuna entered the room calmly and seated herself beside him.

"Unohana-taicho said that you should not stress yourself too much. Here's the prescription. I've taken the liberty on sending for them." Setsuna merely said as she looked to Shunsui who grinned at her. She placed the parchment on the nearby table and glared at the man. "What?"

Shunsui brushed his hair and chuckled. "Setsu-chan~ I think you're over reacting... What could possibly stress..." He trailed off as he sensed the tension between his two friends who are not looking at each other. "I see." His face turned serious. "Now, here we go again. I think I should leave you two to talk with each other. This is long overdue after all..." He left the silent room without a word.

Jyuushiro observed her as he laid himself down on the bed. Silence ensued until he broke it. "I'm sorry."

The silent plea for forgiveness irked her. "For what? It's not like you did something wrong."

"Can you stop pretending? I've been thinking about it..." Jyuushiro whispered. "How I let you down...how I didn't tell you...and how things should have been." He stared at his lap trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

Setsuna raised a brow. "Jyuushiro... The past is the past. I made my decisions and that...is that." She said firmly...though there was a quiver in her voice. "I don't think it's good to recall what happened before." She closed the conversation and stood up. This time, she can see that Jyuushiro is now looking up at him from his bed. She stared at him unfeelingly. "I'll ask Kiyone to come and aide you through your recovery. I've left the medicine with her. I'll be taking care of the division for now. I hope you get well soon, taicho." With a bow, she left the room.

With the click of the door, Jyuushiro felt all the regret for not telling the woman that she will always be the only person he will love. He cried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna made her way to a hidden laboratory near the outskirts of Rokungai. She made sure no one followed her and took of her cloak as soon as she entered the dark premises. She was about to start working when a presence made itself known.<p>

"Well, well...well..."

Setsuna touched her sword but loosened her grip when she heard the voice. "Yoruichi...what the hell are you doing here?"

Yoruichi showed herself and leaned on the door frame. "Just paying a visit to an old friend... What's up, Setsu?"

Setsuna started cleaning the counters. "Nothing much...vice captain...busy days...nothing out of the ordinary."

Yoruichi shrugged. "I guess your life's a bore too, huh?"

"You can say that." Setsuna grinned at her long time friend.

"Heard you're curing Ukitake?" Yoruichi asked with a snide smile. "Finally found a cure, eh?"

Setsuna sighed. "Well...not easy, I tell you that...but yeah~ I finally got to heal him. He must be happy to know he'll be healed in no time." She said proudly.

Yoruichi's face saddened at this. "I don't think he'll be happy to know that he's cure at the expense of his beloved's life."

**TBC**.


End file.
